


mid-youth crisis

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, i love the weasleys, supportive, trans!ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: She needs a name. She needs to find a name, fast. Lucky for her, Fred and her mother are at the ready to give her all the support she needs.





	mid-youth crisis

**** She turns the page of her book, each passing second leaving her unsatisfied and frustrated. 

_ She just couldn't find a name! _

Her brothers had all been extremely supportive when she told them, Charlie first, then Fred, and then Bill, Percy, Ron and George just before dinner when Mom and Dad were out of the room. She loves the fact that they had all instantly started calling her their sister. 

Her parents were told the following day, with Charlie behind her. They told her that they were delighted to finally have a daughter, and they'll support her however she wants them to.

They’ve all started referring to her using she/her pronouns and calling her ‘G’, since she knows she wants her name to begin with it. 

She turns yet another page, scanning the page for that  _ perfect  _ name.  _ Grace, Georgia, Giselle, Gabrielle, Gwen, Glenda _ … none of them feel right. None of them feel like  _ her _ . 

Someone knocks on her door. “Come in!” she calls, and Fred pokes his head in. 

“Dinner’s almost ready, G. Coming down?” 

She sighs, running a hand through her growing ginger locks. “Maybe…” she says distractedly. 

“Hey…” answers Fred, coming into the room with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

He sits on the edge of her bed, watching her drum her fingers on her desk. “I don't know…” she mutters. “I can’t find a name.” 

He smiles softly at her. “You’ll find it soon. You’ll find a name that encompasses you and your golden sunshine energy and it'll be perfect.”

She returns his smile hesitantly, turning back to her book. 

“You have a shortlist?” 

She takes her head. 

There’s a long pause, broken only by the sound of G’s frequent page-turning. Fred sits silently on her bed, wordlessly offering his support.

Suddenly Fred stands and puts his hand on her shoulder. “How about you take a break?” he says. She looks up at him. “Come downstairs, eat some food. Look at things with a fresh mind.”

“I don't know, Fred… I need a name. I don’t have a name.”

“Hey.” He grins at her. “Your name is G now.” When she gives him a withering look, he gives her a sheepish smile. “If it helps any, I was talking to Mom. She said that she had a few ideas, if you wanna check them out?” 

She mulls over his words and then closes her book. “I guess it couldn't hurt to.” 

“Nice. I’ll meet you downstairs, sis.”

With that, Fred slips out of her room with a wink, and G is left to make her way downstairs, both doubt and hope spinning in her mind. 

She takes a seat at the table. Only her mother is in the kitchen, using her wand to do the washing up. 

“Hiya, sweetpea,” she says, and G’s heart swells. “Everything okay?” 

G pauses. “Mom, I… I need your help.” 

Molly frowns, and sits opposite her daughter. “Talk to me, pumpkin. What’s on your mind?” 

She can't meet her mother’s eyes as she mumbles, “I still haven't found a name.”

“Oh, sweetheart…”

“Fred said–Fred said you had some ideas?” She looks up reluctantly, and Molly reaches for her hand. 

“You said you wanted your name to begin with G, right?” G nods. “... Grandma’s middle name was Genevieve?”

G slowly shakes her head. “It doesn't feel right… Mom, are there any names that you like, any that you might've named me had I been born the way I should have been?”

Molly thinks for a moment, and then her eyes light up. “Well, I always liked the name Ginevra? It stems from Genevieve.”

“Ginevra… That sounds cute.”

“And if you wanna shorten it, you can always go by Ginny?”

Ginny.  _ Ginny Weasley.  _ “That–I really like that. I might try it out for a while?”

“Whatever you think is best, sweetheart.” Molly smiles warmly at her daughter and squeezes her hand.

Ginny returns her mother’s smile, whispering, “I love you, Mom.”

Molly gets up to wrap her arms around Ginny and pull her into a hug. “I love you too, Ginny.” 

It’s with this exchange that Ginny knows that she’ll be okay; she knows she'll be happy someday, because her family will support her. 


End file.
